


Glass

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, JWP 2015 Practice Prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gifts, like ideas, are born out of necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written (quickly) in response to the 2015 JWP Practice Prompt For May #1 (Picture Prompt) on Watson's Woes.

Watson beheld his new purchase couched in his gloved right hand as the hansom plodded its way through the January snow to Baker Street. He did not bother paying the extra money to have it wrapped; Watson made peace with Holmes instantly deducing his presents long ago.

It was a fine magnifying glass, worthy of the consulting detective who (he hoped for sanity's sake) would soon be presented with an opportunity to use it. The metal was simple but durable and would not rust easily, and would protect the glass itself when folded up.

Watson admired it most for its portability. It would fit in Holmes' pocket far better than the bulky glass that would awkwardly stick out of his coat and constantly threaten to tumble out of it. Indeed, thought Watson pawkily, a pocket would make a much more suitable home for any magnifying glass than the floor, buried underneath a hodgepodge of newspapers where any unobservant doctor could accidentally tread on it.

Yes, this new glass would serve as both a fine birthday gift...and an apology.


End file.
